<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Team/Sleepy Boi's Inc Oneshots :) by Bimbula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541528">Dream Team/Sleepy Boi's Inc Oneshots :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimbula/pseuds/Bimbula'>Bimbula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Twitch - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Floof, Gods AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, dream team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimbula/pseuds/Bimbula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests are allowed. No smut or anything like that :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Its tough to be a godddd! (Tommyinnit, Tubbo, Dream and Techno)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>GODS AU. Dream and Technoblade are both gods. Dreams younger brother Tubbo and Techno's younger brother Tommy decide to dress up as them and make fun of them. With the help of Wilbur and Gogy, the middle brother between Techno and Tommy and the middle brother between Dream and Tubbo.</p><p>Ages:</p><p>Techno and Dream: 19<br/>Wilbur and Gogy: 15<br/>Tommy and Tubbo: 8</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and Techno were giving a speech to their people, Tommy and Tubbo however, were EXTREMLEY bored. </p><p>"Bee I'm boredddd," Tommy said and flopped onto the floor</p><p>"Same TomTom," Tubbo said flopping down next to him</p><p>Tubbo had an idea, "You know Dream and Techno's cloaks and stuffs" He whispered</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Wanna try them on?"</p><p>Tommys eyes widened a lot, and he nodded frantically. They ran to the dressing room for speeches and found multitudes of Techno's cloaks and crowns. Piles of Dreams masks and hoodies. They looked at each other with a mischevious smirk and put the much too big for them clothes on. He swished the cloak and made fun of Techno's monotone voice. Tubbo made fun of Dreams american accent, I mean what would you expect, they're 8 year old boys.</p><p>They ran back backstage to see Wilbur and Gogy stood there, looking at them, obviously holding back laughter, "What are you doing boys?" George asked</p><p>"Um.....watch!" Tubbo said, a big grin on his face, behind Dreams mask of course, which was on the side of his face.</p><p>Wilbur laughed, "Ok then, we'll watch," He said and sat down with Gogy</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo both stood there, Tommy in Techno's cloak and crown, holding a fake diamond sword. Tubbo in one of Dream's many masks, being drowned in the green hoodie.</p><p>"One two three four," Tubbo mumbled, waiting for Tommy to start, and on cue Tommy did.</p><p>He started singing, perfectly on key but pronouncing half the words wrong, putting on Techno's voice, obviously mocking him, "I HARDLY THINK IM QUALIFIED TO COME ACROSS ALL SANCTIFIED! I JUST DONT CUT IT WITH THE CHEREBUM!"</p><p>Tubbo stood next to him, hands on his hips, "TECHNO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUTTTT?" He mocked in Dreams american accent, "THERE AGAIN THEY'RE ON THEIR KNEES! BEING WORSHIPPED IS A BREEZE! WHICH RATHER SUITS US IN THE INTERIMMMM!" He sung, making fun of how pompous the two acted.</p><p>"The interim the interim THATS ME AND THEM! OH MY GOD!" Tommy said poking his head from behind Tubbo, the crown covering half of his face, still putting on Technos monotone voice.</p><p>"IT'S TOUGH TO BE A GODDDD! TREAD WHERE MORTALS HAVE NOT TROD! BE DEIFIED WHEN REALLY YOU'RE A SHAMMMM!" They sung together, pointing the fake swords at each other</p><p>"BE AN OBJECT OF DEVOTION! BE THE SUBJECT OF PSALMS!," Tommy sung, swinging his sword like Techno did</p><p>"IT'S A RATHER TOUCHING NOTION! ALL THOSE PRAYERS AND THOSE SALAAMS!"Tubbo sung, copying Dreams smirk</p><p>At this point Wilbur and Gogy could not stop laughing</p><p>Tommy went over to Wilbur and put his hand under his chin, much like Techno did, "AND WHO AM I TO BRIDLE? IF I'M FORCED TO BE AN IDOL? IF THEY SAY THAT I'MA  GOD THATS WHAT I AMMM!" He sung then went back over to Tubbo, pretending to look all serious, like Techno did, "Whats more if we don't comply! With the locals wishes I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed!"</p><p>"You have a point thats very good thinking," Tubbo mocked, "SO LETS BE GODS THE PERKS ARE GREAT! EL DORADO ON OUR PLATE!"</p><p>"Thank you!" Tommy said, "LOCAL FEELING SHOULD NOT BE REBUFFED!"</p><p>"NEVER REBUFFED A-NEVER REBUFF A LOCAL FEELING!" Tubbo sung, wagging his finger at Gogy like Dream did.</p><p>They didn't notice Dream and Techno, who had just come off stage, staring at them, behind Wilbur and Gogy, trying to repress laughter.</p><p>"NO MY FRIEND!" Tommy sung then saw Dream and Techno, his eyes widening but not stopping immediately looking back to Tubbo who had seen them as well and was smirking.</p><p>"IT'S TOUGH TO BE A GODDD! BUT IF YOU GET THE PEOPLE'S NOD! COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS! KEEP EM SWEET THATS OUR ADVICEE!" They sung together, now very openly mocking the two., Tommy swishing the cape and Tubbo adjusting the mask.</p><p>"ITS GREAT ADIVCE!" Tubbo said running away from Tommy who was pretending to chase him</p><p>"BE A SYMBOL OF PERFECTIONNNN! BE A LEGENDDDD! BE A CULT!" They sung together, pretending to act all regal and making fun of them massively, "TAKE THEIR PRAISE TAKE THEIR COLLECTION! AS THE MULTIUDES EXALT!"</p><p>"DON A SUPERNATURAL HABIT!" Tubbo sung, throwing tens of Dreams masks around</p><p>Tommy caught one, "WE'D BE CRAZY NOT TO GRAB ITT"</p><p>"YOU GOT IT!"</p><p>"SO SIGN UP TWO NEW GODS FOR PARADISE! PARAAADIISSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!" They finished then burst out laughing, before looking at Dream and Techno, then going red out of embarrassment.</p><p>"....that was supposed to be us?" Techno asked</p><p>"Y-yep," Tommy said, scared to death</p><p>"Do we really act like that?" Dream asked</p><p>"You kinda do," Tubbo said nervously</p><p>Dream and Techno both burst out laughing, "Boys....that was amazing, so so so good, yes you made fun of us but by merlin that was amazing,"</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy beamed, "You guys are so fancy and stupid like "I'm PERFECT! IM A GOD!" And so we were chatting and then we made a song...like Wilba makes songs!" Tommy said</p><p>The whole group burst into fits of laughter and pulled everyone into a hug, "Best family ever," Tubbo mumbled and smiled. Tommy and Tubbo pretty much fell asleep immediately.</p><p>Dream took both the boys to bed, tucking them in, "Night night little gods," He whispered</p><p>"Nigh night big d," Tommy mumbled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bullied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is bullied for his twitch. No au. They're all still streamers and live seperatley. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone apart from Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Philza and Techno are oc's. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**TOMMYINNIT POV***</p><p> </p><p>I got dressed for school, wearing my normal outfit, a red and white top, blue jeans and black and white checkered converse. I grabbed his bag and walked downstairs, picking up my pre-prepared lunch, "I'M GOING TO SCHOOL MUM!" I called then left the house, putting on my headphones and humming quietly to myself </p><p>'LONG ASS COLLEGE DAY TODAY. VERY UN-POGCHAMP' I tweeted and laughed quietly to myself. My twitch was doing really well, so was my youtube. Luckily no one at my new college had found out about it yet. I'd changed school for college, instead of staying at the same Secondary, and no one here knew about the Youtube, or dream SMP. At least I thought. It would be mortifying if they did, I could just imagine it. See being a minecraft youtuber...that wouldnt exactly make you that popular at British school...that would make you bullied. It would not be fun...at all. It wasn't fun at secondary school and it would be way worse now as instead of it being a bunch of sweaty teenagers. It was....well older sweaty teenagers. But the thing is they were all looking for women! While I'm still on drugs! It had spread like wildfire at my old school...my maths teacher literally played the videos in class. And I was bullied for it, a lot. I mean some people were ok, but then I had some people who mocked me relentlessly because of it. </p><p>I put my phone away and walked into school. Everything seemed normal, apart from the fact that these boys kept staring at me. I tried to shrug it off but couldn't. I felt like their eyes were burning into the back of my head. My friend Josh came over, "Hey Tom what's up?" He asked, he could probably tell that I seemed off. </p><p>"Oh nothing big man I'm just....I don't know, people keep staring at me," I said, feeling very self concious</p><p>"Fuck 'em," He said then laughed, "No serious though it's probably nothing, you haven't done anything,"</p><p>"....it could be the youtube," I mumbled</p><p>"The youtu-Oh god. How many are you on now?"</p><p>"2.25 mil on youtube. I think around 1.4mil on twitch," I said the checked, "Yeah 1.4 mil on twitch. We're having a war on Monday, should be fun. The animatics are AMAZING though. Like look how cool I look in this," I said showing him SAD-ist's animatic, giving him my headphones of course because I didn't want the whole corridor to hear.  He looked at me impressed. "You like it?"</p><p>"Thats so fucking cool man," He said</p><p>I nodded and put my phone away, starting to walk to film until I heard someone calling my name. </p><p>"TOMMY?!"</p><p>I froze...Tommy...No one calls me that at school, ever. I pretended not to notice and carried on walking.</p><p>"TOMMYINNIT?!" </p><p>Fuck...fuck fuck fuck. I turned around, "Y-yeah?" I asked, mentally cursing at myself for the voice crack</p><p>"This you?" They asked, showing the 'jump in caac' video. My heart dropped, I nodded.</p><p>Whoever this person was burst out laughing, "HEY GUYS COME WATCH THIS!" He said gesturing to his friends.</p><p>"No no no no please no," I said frantically, that video was embarrassing enough I didn't need everyone seeing it. </p><p>"What is it Jake?" I heard another voice ask, so his name was Jake...and he was 100 percent in my year. "tOmMy here, has a youtube channel," 'Jake' said</p><p>"Please stop!" I said trying to grab the phone as he just showed everyone my videos.</p><p>"Who's this Wilbur guy?"</p><p>"No-one," I mumbled before getting shoved against the locker.</p><p>"I asked you a question, I expect an answer,"</p><p>My breath hitched in my throat, "I...he's my friend...he's 24 and he plays minecraft," I choked out</p><p>"TWENTY FOUR? So let me get this straight, you play minecraft with old men?"</p><p>I looked down, shifting uncomfortably</p><p>"Answer me Tommy," He mocked</p><p>"Y-yeah I guess,"</p><p>"And you expected people to not make fun of you for this?"</p><p>"....no," I mumbled</p><p>"I can't hear youuu,"</p><p>"No," I said a little louder</p><p>"So you make money out of this Tommy?"</p><p>I bit my lip and nodded</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"C-can I have my phone b-back first?" I asked</p><p>"Hmmmm no? I don't think so, I might just keep it," They said mockingly, pocketing my phone</p><p>"I....it depends on the video...but when people subscribe to the twitch or donate...then I get money as well," </p><p>Jake rolled his eyes, "That's honestly pathetic, and are you nervous? You nervous to talk to me Tommy?"</p><p>He avoided eye contact, "N-no,"</p><p>"Awww Tommy's nervoussss! Guy's little Tommy is scareddddddd!"</p><p>I held back tears, "I'm not fucking scared," I managed to choke out</p><p>"You gonna cryyyy?" He said, pretty much everyone laughing at me at this point</p><p>That was when I broke, I broke down crying in a ball. "Please stop just please. Can I have my phone back. And my bag?"</p><p>"Didn't I already say no?" He said then kicked me hard in the stomach, walking away. After crowd had dispersed I got up, brushed myself off. And ran, ran home, I didn't want to have to deal with anyone else today. Least of all stream. Once I was in my room I logged into discord, finding the Sleepy Boi's Inc server.</p><p>**THE SERVER**</p><p>Tommy: Hey guys<br/>Wilbur: Tommy shouldn't u be at school?<br/>Techno: Yeah isn't it like 2pm for u?<br/>Philza: Pretty sure u should be at skl Tommy.<br/>Tommy: Yeah I just....can we call...please?<br/>Techno: U ok?<br/>Tommy: ...<br/>Wilbur: I'm joining call rn Tommy<br/>Philza: ^^<br/>Techno: ^^ </p><p>**END OF SERVER**</p><p>-THIRD PERSON POV-</p><p>He turned on his camera is waved slightly, his eyes puffy and red.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong," Techno asked, genuinely concerned</p><p>"Nothing I just...people,"</p><p>"Who hurt my brother, who do I need to kill?" Wilbur asked annoyed obviously</p><p>He laughed a little, "People at school. Someone found out I had a youtube channel through the jump in caac video and um...they made fun of me," He mumbled</p><p>"What they do?" Philza asked</p><p>"They um, they stole my phone and my bag and my headphones and they um...beat me up," He almost whispered, moving his hair away to show a black eye.</p><p>Wilburs eyes widened, "They did that? Fuck Tommy I wanna give you a hug right now,"</p><p>"Tom, man...you shouldn't go to that school," Techno said</p><p>"Yeah but like...my friends still go there,"</p><p>Philza, was obviously furious. "Tommy whats the name of the school and what was that kids name?"</p><p>"Philza-,"</p><p>"The name of the school?"</p><p>He sighed and gave him the names, hearing Philza call the school and tell them then put the phone down.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that Philza," He said and played with his hands</p><p>"Yes I did, you guys are basically my kids at this point and I'm not letting my youngest son get beaten up,"</p><p>Tommy smiled, "I love you guys....sorry if that comes across weird..." He said</p><p>"No problem kiddo, also check your email," Wilbur said</p><p>He looked confused but went into his gmail to see an amazon notification seeing that a new phone and new headphones coming to his house tommorow. He welled up with happy tears, "I...Wilbur...Thank you...so so so much,"</p><p>"It wasn't just me, Techno and Phiza as well, we all payed a third,"</p><p>He smiled wider than he had at all that day, "Thank you, seriously thank you,"</p><p>"No prob kid, also we're planning to meet up soon. I've spoken to your dad already cause of last time. You can come on your own if you want," </p><p>"YOU'RE KIDDING! REALLY! POGCHAMP!" He screeched, "I have the best online family ever,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Claustrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy has an argument with Wilbur and runs to Manburg. He gets caught by Schlatt and well...things don't go well...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by Galaxy Dream</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THIS WAS SO AWESOME TO WRITE! IF ANYONE HAS ANY REQUESTS PLEASE TELL ME! COMMENT OR SOMETHING! :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WILBUR YOU'VE "WILBUR YOU'VE GONE MAD!!" Tommy screamed, red in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'M NOT MAD TOMMY. THEY'RE AGAINST US! ALL OF THEM! EVERY SINGLE ONE! YOU CAN'T TRUST THEM! SO YOU'RE NOT SPEAKING TO TUBBO OK?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WILBUR! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM TALKING TO PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY NOT TOBY! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!" He screamed, tears pouring down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"TOMMY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WE CAN'T TRUST ONE PERSON HERE! AND TUBBO! HE WAS WITH SCHLATT FOR AGES!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HE WAS SPYING FOR US WILBUR! HE'S ON OUR SIDE! AND HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU WATCHED HIM DIE!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OH THAT! HE DESERVED IT HE WAS ON NO ONES SIDE TOMMY! NO-ONES!" Wilbur screamed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy looked into his eyes, all light that was ever in them was gone. Every slither of happiness he could have had was void. He had gone insane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wilbur...I...," He stuttered then ran, ran to Manburg, he'd spy or something, it wasn't stressful. He needed to get away from Wilbur. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Wilbur whispered to you "I know you're spying right now Thomas. I was going to spy today. I still will, but know that you're an enemy now. You're cut. Like Tubbo. Like Niki. LIKE EVERYONE!" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He read the message and his heart started beating faster. He shoved the communicator deep into his pocket and shook his head, carrying on spying, he'd done this a million times before but today felt different. He saw Schlatt near the white house....well...where the white house used to be at least. It broke his heart when he watched Schlatt destroy it. They'd built it together, Wilbur, Big Q and himself. So when it was destroyed...well it was one less happy memory he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed Schlatt into his palace and hid behind a statue. He was completely exposed. No armour, no weapons, just a pen, a pad and his communicator. It wasn't a problem though, he'd done it time and time before. It was simple really, you take a horse, ride to just outside Manburg. Leave the horse, run to the Whitehouse. Spy on Schlatt, follow him to the palace and spy from there; and it was more important than ever now....now that they were going to war...again...for the third time. War was tiring really...not because he couldn't fight. But because, well it was a 16 year old being thrown into a brutal war zone. He came to Dream Smp with Wilbur, to start his own land, where people could be free from oppression, and well...that hadn't exactly gone well had it? <em> "Where men could go and emancipate, the brutality and tyranny of their rulers"  </em>It was laughable, they join to emancipate and end up thrown out of their own land, the old citizens subjected to a tyrannical rule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schlatt scared him....a lot. He never showed it of course. He never showed any of his fears. He had to be big and strong for everyone. He had to be the big man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Tommy whispers to Wilbur "Wilbur, I'm the palace. I can't hear him but" </em> He started to send before feeling a hand on his shoulder. His heart sunk, the only other people in this palace were guards, Wilbur who didn't like him very much at the moment and...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tommy, how lovely of you to join us!" Schlatt said in a taunting voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned around, trying to fake confidence, "Sc-schlatt!" He said, his voice cracking, he mentally cursed at himself for doing so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Care to explain why you're here Tommy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no?" He stuttered, backing into the wall until his back hit it. Leaving him trapped between the wall and Schlatt. His eyes were wide with fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schlatt chuckled, "It wasn't a question."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommys eyes darted around, he tried to run but felt a firm grip on his shirt, grabbing him and slamming him back into the wall, "Please let me go?" He mumbled, it almost sounding like a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm no, let's not let you go, because, as far as I remember you're banished from here aren't you Thomas? And so technically, what you're doing is committing treason isn't it? So I think that something needs to be done about that don't you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart was beating unbelievably fast, "I...Schlatt,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes then felt in Tommys pockets, finding the pad and paper, "Ah so we were spying were we? Children don't spy Tommy,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please just let me go I'll go back to Wilbur in Pogtopia and -,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was cut off by Schlatt laughing, "Oh Tommy, tommy, tommy, tommy. Wilbur? That mans gone insane! And Pogtopia. Tommy do you forget it's laced with tnt?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He diverted eye contact, "N-no I just-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you think I'd let spies and traitors go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...no,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So hm.....I have an idea. Tommy do you remember the festival? You remember the box we put Tubbo in?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy's eyes widened, "Y-yes,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well...I'm not going to kill you. That would be futile. So let's just keep you here huh? In a box. It wouldn't kill you would it?" He said cruelly, dragging Tommy sounds at least 3 flights of stairs now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no no no please no. Schlatt I have claustrophobia please no,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh lovely excuse Tommy, because I totally believe you," He mocked then threw him into a 1x1 space. there wasn't enough room for him to stand up properly. He was stuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SCHLATT, SCHLATT PLEASE!" He screamed as he was closed in their, his vision dissapearing. He banged against the concrete, "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" He screamed. He banged until his hands where purple and blue from bruises, cuts all over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fell  to his knees and burst into tears. He felt like he was being choked, his breathing getting worse and worse. His heart thudded in his chest and his hands shook. A lump formed in his throat as tried to choke out any noise.  His palms were sweaty. The walls were closing in, he was going to die, he was going to die there. In that small space. Tommy pulled out his communicator and through teary bloodshot eyes tried to type out a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Tommyinnit whispered to WilburSoot "QULVR SHLAT HVLP YRAOOED! HWKP OLEAAS SYUCJ IN BPX!" </em>
</p>
<p><em> WilburSoot whispered to Tommyinnit " I don't know a 'QULVR' or a 'SHLAT' You expect me to help you? After what you just did? As if! Find your own way out."<br/>
</em> <em><br/>
Tommyinnit whispered to WilburSoot " WUKUR HQKP!!!!!!111111"<br/>
<br/>
WilburSoot has blocked Tommyinnit </em></p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He read the message his eyes darting. As soon as he realised he wasn't going to help him he slammed the communicator to the ground, it smashed into a million pieces and the light from it dissapeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HELP! HELP!" Tommy screamed, the panic in his voice evident. Everything folded into him. His head overwhelmed with dizziness</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard screaming.....someone was there, someone was coming to help him, except, no one was coming to help him. It was him screaming. But...but it felt so far away....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His nails dug into his palms hard, drawing blood. He was scratching at the concrete, scratching, scratching. He couldn't escape. Blood was trailing down his arms, still screaming. He didn't feel as if it was him anymore, everything was subconcious, he wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy pounded at the wall, pounded until he couldn't move his arms anymore. Screaming until his voice went hoarse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breathing quickened as his vision went blurry, "Please help," He whispered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to vomit but there was nothing to vomit, the lump in his throat growing further. He felt lost, defenceless, pathetic.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You're being pathetic Tommy," "Stop being a baby Tommy." These quotes circled his mind, things his friend had said,  the person he once considered a leader...his former president. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sobbed fully, all the pressure of the last few months pouring out of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyone would scoff at the state he was in, curled up in a pool of his own blood, crying bruised and broken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He screamed feebly again, "HELP PLEASE...ANYONE!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly he heard footsteps, he banged loudly, before curling back into a ball, sobbing and shaking.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Tommy....TOMMY IS THAT YOU?" He could hear Tubbo's unmistakable voice, "I'M COMING!" He shouted, breaking the blocks to see Tommy. Curled into a ball, in the furthest corner, still screaming though he couldn't hear himself, blood all over the walls and on himself, scratching at his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he could see the light he crawled out of the space, "T-t-toby?" He choked out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's me Tommy, I'm here...can I touch you?" He asked, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Tommy thought for a minute then nodded. Tubbo went over and wrapped him in a hug, not caring if he got blood on him. Tommy clung to his shirt like there was no tomorrow, sobbing loudly.  Tubbo held him, "Can you match my breathing Tommy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded and tried to match his breathing</p>
<p><br/>
He stroked his back and held him close, "It's ok, it's ok, I'm here. Now can you name 4 things you can see?"<br/>
<br/>
"Um...Y-you....t-the con-concrete.....s-stairs a-and m-my communicator,"<br/>
<br/>
"That's amazing Tommy, now 3 things you can hear?"<br/>
<br/>
"Y-your voice, um....f-f-footsteps and my voice,"<br/>
<br/>
"2 things you can feel?"<br/>
<br/>
"Y-y-your shirt...m-my shirt?"<br/>
<br/>
"You're doing really well. And finally 1 thing you can taste?"<br/>
<br/>
"....blood," He mumbled<br/>
<br/>
Tubbo nodded, "Ok I'm going to take you to Eret's castle yeah? Me and Niki are staying there at the moment because Wilbur doesn't want us,"<br/>
<br/>
"Eret? D-doesn't he hate us?"<br/>
<br/>
"No Tommy, he doesn't hate us. Trust me,"<br/>
<br/>
He nodded nervously, "O-ok then,"<br/>
<br/>
He took his hand and helped him up, practically putting him onto his horse and riding to Eret's castle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Eret ran outside, "Tubbo your back! And Tommy...oh my god are you ok?"<br/>
<br/>
Tommy got off the horse and stood a little behind Tubbo, obviously scared of Eret.<br/>
<br/>
"Tommy it's ok he's not going to kill us....again,"<br/>
<br/>
"I....o-ok. And not really Eret,"<br/>
<br/>
Eret winced at how scared Tommy looked of him, "You can come in,"<br/>
<br/>
He nodded and walked in, sitting on the sofa, "Hi Niki," He mumbled<br/>
<br/>
"Can you tell us what happened Tommy?" Tubbo asked, pulling Tommy back into a hug on the sofa<br/>
<br/>
"I....m-me and Wilbur h-had an a-argument over.....t-tubbo'd death," He mumbled, holding on to Tubbo tighter, "A-and so I ran a-away to s-spy in Manburg because I n-needed to relax. B-but Schlatt s-saw me...a-and trapped m-me in a 1x1 concrete b-box. A-and Tubbo k-knows this...I have v-very severe c-claustrophobia...a-and I had a panic a-attack and," He said then looked down and the blood and cuts all over his hands, and the scratching and cuts on his arms. He teared up again.<br/>
<br/>
Tubbo's eyes widened and he pulled Tommy closer, "Tommy, why didn't you tell anyone,"<br/>
<br/>
"I...I told Wilbur and he s-said to find m-my own w-way out.."<br/>
<br/>
"THATS EVIL!" Niki exclaimed<br/>
<br/>
"...I g-guess it is," He mumbled<br/>
<br/>
Eret came back with a first aid kit, "Tommy, can I see your arms?"<br/>
<br/>
He looked at Tubbo for comfirmation, "A-are you s-sure he's safe....h-he betrayed us Tubbo,"<br/>
<br/>
"Tommy, trust me, he's safe. He's on our side now."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not going to hurt you Tommy,"<br/>
<br/>
"B-but the anthem? With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo Fuck Eret?" He asked, singing the last part<br/>
<br/>
Tubbo's heart sunk, "....that song...I missed that,"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Eret looked confused, "You wrote a song?"<br/>
<br/>
"Not us, Wilbur. It's the national anthem," He said and smiled and Eret cleaned up his cuts. <br/>
<br/>
Tubbo nodded, "We sung it when we got independence. Along with Wilbur writing YOOOO SUCK IT GREEN BOIIIIIII!" He said then burst out laughing with Tommy.<br/>
<br/>
"That sounds so fun,"<br/>
<br/>
"It was.....apart from when Wilbur ripped you out of the picture....he cried when writing that song...we all did," Tommy mumbled, "It...it kind of broke all of us. We cried for days and days. That'swhy we had to postpone the meeting with Dream and George and Sapnap and you. We trusted you Eret...so much"<br/>
<br/>
He sighed, "I know. And you don't know how much I regret that....can you sing me the anthem boys?" Finishing bandaging Tommy up, passing him one of his jumpers. Tommy of course took it gratefully.<br/>
<br/>
They nodded in unison. Tommy took a deep breath and looked at Tubbo and nodded. They started singing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"I heard there was a special place, where men could go an emancipate. The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers," </em> They started, Niki joining in as she'd been taught it.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Well that place is real and you needn't fret, with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fuck Eret,"<br/>
<br/>
</em>Eret sucked in a breath and nodded.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"It's a very big and not blown up L'Manburg!" </em> They sung, hesitating on not blown up.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"My L'Manburg! My L'Manburg! My L'Manburg! My L'Maaannnnbbbuuuurrgggg," </em>They finished and smiled, Niki, Tommy and Tubbo hugging each other tightly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Niki looked at Eret, then back to the boys, "We need L'Manburg back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. Babysitting???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Wilbur try to babysit Tommy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages:</p><p>Philza: idk<br/>Techno: 16<br/>Wilbur: 12<br/>Tommy: 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza got up, "Right I have to go to a meeting, Techno you're in charge. Wilbur I trust you you're not normally that bad. Both of you need to look after Tommy ok, make sure he doesn't get hurt. I'm trusting you boys," He said then left.</p><p>Tommy toddled over to Techno and clung to his leg, "Twecwo!" He said and smiled</p><p>Techno picked him up and smiled, "Hi Tommy how are you?"</p><p>"I gwood! I twied as well," He said and yawned cutely, burying his head and Techno's chest. </p><p>He stroked his hair and smiled.</p><p>"Woo know I gwot a fwiend now! He cwalled....Bee? Tubbee...TUBBO! TUBBO! HE CWALLED TUBBO!"</p><p>Techno laughed, "Thats amazing Tommy, how old is he?"</p><p>"He two as well! We bwoth two!"  Tommy said and held up three fingers by accident.</p><p>He smiled then looked to Wilbur " ....how do we look after a kid Wilbur?"</p><p>"...You're asking me? Techno I'M TWELVE! IM BASICALLY A CHILD! I'M LIKE TOMMY BUT 10 YEARS OLDER!" He said, moving his beanie.</p><p>Tommy looked to Wilbur, "I nwot chwild! I BWIG MAN!" He said and flexed his non existent two year old muscles, almost falling out of Techno's arms in the process. </p><p>"Woah woah Tommy be careful! And yes you're a big man," He said and ruffled his hair, making Tommy giggle and beam.</p><p>"Wiwba?" Tommy asked</p><p>"Yeah TomTom?"</p><p>"Cwan woo pway one of your swongs? I wike wour swongs. They fwunny!" He said, "Wike when woo go "IM IN WUV WITH AN WITH A E-GWIRL!" Tommy sung and took Wilburs beanie, putting it on, the beanie covering his eyes, "I Wiwba and I wite swong about women!"</p><p>Wilbur burst out laughing and took Tommy from Techno's arms, "Ok then Tommy I'll sing you that song," He said then put Tommy on the carpet next to his chair, he got his guitar out and started singing the song.</p><p>Tommy clapped along and started singing, "SHWE BOOTY! SHE GWACE! SHE PWOFILE PWICTURE OF ANIME GWIRL FACE!"</p><p>He finished then put his guitar down, picking up Tommy again, "You like the song?"</p><p>"WES WES WES! .....TWECWOOOOO?" He asked in a voice that meant he wanted something</p><p>"Yes Tommy?"</p><p>"CWAN WE MAKE CWOOKIES?!?"</p><p>Techno laughed to himself, "Ok then Tommy,"</p><p>"WAY! WOO ARE THE BWEST BWOBAS EWER!" He said and clapped, being set down on the kitchen surface.</p><p>Wilbur got the ingredients out and started putting them in the bowl.</p><p>"You know something cool that happened today? My youtube hit a million!" Techno said happily</p><p>"What's a wootoo?" Tommy asked, trying to grab the chocolate chips</p><p>"A youtube is a place people can upload videos of themselves and other things Tommy, and on my youtube channel, which I just used my name for. I do minecraft,"  He said and smiled, moving the chocolate chips out of Tommy's reach</p><p>He pouted, "I want a wootoo! AND GIMME THE CHOCCY CHIPS! ME DO IT!" He demanded</p><p>"No Tommy they'll make you all hyper," Wilbur said</p><p>"GIVE ME THE CHOCCY CHIPS!"</p><p>"Tommy. We said no," Techno said, a little annoyed. </p><p>"I WANT THE CHOCCY CHIPSSSSSSSSS!" He screamed and banged his baby fists on the counter</p><p>"Thomas. No,"  Techno said, raising his voice slightly</p><p>"GIVE THEMMMMMMM!" He screamed even louder, having a tantrum, banging his fists and crying.</p><p>"Um...Wilbur call dad." Techno said, waving Wilbur off then picking up Tommy and holding his arms, "Shh, shh Tommy,"</p><p>"I WANT THE CHOCCY CHIPS!"</p><p>Wilbur called Philza, "Hey dad? Dad?"</p><p>"Hi Wilbur, what's up?" Philza asked, "I'm on break at the moment so can't talk for long,"</p><p>"Dad Tommy's having a meltdown. We were making cookies and we wouldn't give him the chocolate chips and now he's screaming,"</p><p>"Oh gosh. Tell Techno to put ALL of the ingredients away, Tommy's lost the privilege to make cookies today. Tell him that he has to be nice and apologise. Don't be mean though, you got it?"</p><p>"Um...ok dad," Wilbur said, still very confused</p><p>"Ok, bye Wilbur. Love you,"</p><p>"Love you too dad, bye," He said then put the phone down. Techno had heard everything.</p><p>'Put the stuff away,' he mouthed to Wilbur then looked back to Tommy. "Tommy. We're not making cookies today anymore, you've lost that. Now I want you to be nice and say sorry to Wilbur and me for shouting and kicking at us,"</p><p>"I no sowwy! No no no," He said and turned around, waving his hands around.</p><p>Techno turned him around, "Thomas. Say sorry,"</p><p>"....I sorry," He mumbled and covered his face.</p><p>"Tommy."</p><p>He looked at Techno and Wilbur, "I sowwy being mean," Tommy said then started crying quietly, he ran off, stumbling a lot and sat in his room.</p><p>Wilbur sighed and walked to Tommy's room, knocking on the door, "Can I come in Tommy?" </p><p>Tommy thought for a minute, "You can, no Tecwo though,"</p><p>He came in and crouched next to him, "Tommy, we both love you, so so so much. We didn't want you to have the chocolate because it would make you hyper and jumpy," He said, wiping Tommy's tears with the sleeve of his jumper. </p><p>He crawled onto his lap and hugged him tightly, "I wuv woo Wilba,"</p><p>Wilbur smiled and hugged him, "I love you too TomTom. You wanna go see Techno now?"</p><p>Tommy nodded slightly, "Carry me?"</p><p>He picked him up and Tommy clung to him like a koala, hiding his face in his shirt.</p><p>Techno looked at them, "Hi Wilbur, Hi Tommy,"</p><p>He peeked his head out and waved slightly, "I sowwy Techwo, I wuv woo lots and lots," He said and made grabby hands at him.</p><p>He smiled and took him from Wilburs arms, "I love you too Tommy, now I'm going to make dinner so what do you boys want?"</p><p>"NWUGGETS!"</p><p>Wilbur laughed, "Nuggets sound pog,"</p><p>Techno laughed, "Ok then we'll have nuggets," He said and quickly put them in the oven, still holding Tommy with one arm. "What movie do we want to watch?"</p><p>"Up?" Wilbur asked</p><p>"I WIKE UP!" Tommy said and beamed more than he had that day.</p><p>After the food was done, Techno put it on three plates, gave one to Wilbur and put his and Tommys on the coffee table, he sat on the sofa, Tommy on his lap. He put on the movie and smiled.</p><p>Tommy ate his food, getting it all over his face, "I finished," He said innocently and smiled.</p><p>Wilbur cleaned him up and laughed then gave him back to Techno, who held the almost asleep Tommy. </p><p>He looked up at Techno sleepily, "I tiwed,"</p><p>"So am I TomTom," He said and yawned, taking his crown off and putting it on the side.</p><p>"I'm tired too," Wilbur said and cuddled up to Technoblade.</p><p>Techno put one arm around Wilbur and one holding Tommy.</p><p>Tommy fell asleep first, snoring quietly, cuddled up very close to Techno. Then Wilbur, falling asleep, his beanie on his face, cuddled next to Techno. And then finally Technoblade, falling asleep holding both of the boys.</p><p>Philza unlocked the door a few hours later, at 10pm to see then three of them asleep cuddled up together. He took a picture then took a large fluffy blanket and covered then with it, soon going to be himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Second Worst Thing To Ever Happen To Those Orphans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Tommy Angst BOISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. </p><p>Tommy's an orphan since two months ago but hasn't told anyone apart from Tubbo. Techno doesn't realise and starts making orphan jokes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was playing minecraft with Technoblade, Wilbur and Tubbo. He was in his bedroom at the orphanage, it still felt extremely foreign to him.</p><p>"TECHNO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" He heard Tubbo screech.</p><p>"How many hearts are you on Big T?" He asked</p><p>"HALF HALF!" He screeched</p><p>Tommy laughed and threw him a lot of baked potato.</p><p>Techno ran over and murdered Tommy and Tubbo with his sword, aptly named the orphan obliterator<br/>**Tommyinnit was killed by the Orphan Obliterator**<br/>**Tubbo_ was killed by the Orphan Obliterator**</p><p>"You really named your sword that?" Wilbur laughed</p><p>"Yup. I'm the second worst thing to ever happen to those orphans!" He said and laughed, "All those orphans, they're dead."</p><p>"What you gonna go up to an orphanage and burn it down?"</p><p>"EXACTLY."</p><p>Tommy forced a laugh, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Tubbo immediately noticed and tried to change the subject, "Hey so wanna play Bedwars guys?"</p><p>"Yeah good idea, I can obliterate more orphans. I've done you and Tommy,"<br/>He froze, "Wh-what?"</p><p>"I said, I can obliterate more orphans, I've done you and tommy? It was a joke though. I know that you're not orphans Tom I'm not stupid,"</p><p>"Oh...y-yeah!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George laughed, "SAPNAP I'M ON ONE HEART YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" He screeched, laughing.</p><p>"I WILL KILL YOU YOU COLORBLIND FUCKER!"</p><p>"IF DREAM WAS HERE HE'D-"</p><p>"I'd do what?" Dream interrupted, joining the call, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "And hi Gogy's chat,"</p><p>"I..y-you'd! NOTHING JUST HELP ME KILL SAPNAP!"</p><p>"I'M IN WHERE IS HE?"<br/><br/>"STOP!" Sapnap shouted, running around the Minecraft world.<br/><br/>"CHAT TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Dream shouted, running around the world looking for him.<br/><br/><strong>**TWITCH CHAT**<br/><br/>CloudyStars: NEAR THE PORTAL NEAR THE PORTAL<br/>Bimbula123: Why is george all quiet?<br/>CHLOEINNIT: PORTAL!!!!<br/>Frasernotfound: DREAM GOGY HE'S NEAR THE PORTAL<br/>Doughnutwastaken: PORTAL<br/>RubySoot: PORTAL<br/><br/><br/></strong>He read what he could read through the extremley fast chat and laughed, spotting the why is George quiet message but shrugging it off, "GEORGE HE'S BY THE PORTAL!"<br/><br/>He jumped, "Oh yeah! Sorry! I'm coming!" He said and ran over to Dream.<br/><br/>"Didn't need to know that but ok,"<br/><br/>"DREAM!" He screeched laughing, "STOP!-" He said then was interrupted by a dono. "George have you ever seen Dream face..." He went silent for a second and looked down before putting on a smile and looking at the camera, "No, no I haven't...um but we're planning to meet up! Hopefully soon y'know..,"<br/><br/>He laughed, "He's lyinggggg he's seen my faceee!"<br/><br/>"Shut ittt! I haven't! Chat I haven't he's lying,"<br/><br/>"Why do you even want toooo? Are you obsessed with me? George is a Dream simp guysss!"<br/><br/>"SHUSH NO I'M NOT!"<br/><br/>"Then why'd you get all flustered when I say I love you, I love you Georgeeee so why won't you say that you love me?"<br/><br/>George's eyes widened and he pushed his chair a little away from his desk, going slightly red, "I...will not be saying that today, now come on help me kill Sapnap,"<br/><br/>"Actually I have to go guys! I'll be back tomorrow though!"<br/><br/>"O-oh! Bye Sapnap then! BYEEEE!"<br/><br/>"BYEEE SAPPYNAPPPYYY!" Dream shouted then smirked to himself slightly when he left the call, "Now he's not here so just tell me that you love me Georgeeeee!"<br/><br/>"No Dream." He said and started building a dirt shack.<br/><br/>"I love you tell me you love me!"</p><p>He started reading donations to ignore Dream, getting more flustered by the second.<br/><br/>"Georgeeeeee tell me you love meee!"<br/><br/>"Sh-shush," He stuttered, his face going extremely red.<br/><br/>Dream saw a dono pop up, "Is George red? Yes Georgie is very red and he won't tell me that he loves me and he's being cute, cause Gogy's always cute and he's handsome, and smart, and clever, and funny and kind and he's amazing and-"</p><p>"OK GUYS I'M GOING TO END THE STREAM HERE!" He shouted and immediately pressed the end stream button, turning off his face cam so Dream couldn't see his face and curling up into a ball on his chair, his head in his knees.<br/><br/>"George? Did I go too far, I'm really sorry if I did I didn't mean to-,"<br/><br/>"No..no it's ok..I just," He sighed, "Don't worry, even if I told you you'd hate me, so much,"<br/><br/>"George I could never hate you ever, no matter what you did, you could murder someone and I'd still be your friend,"<br/><br/>His hear sunk when he heard the word friend, "Y-yeah...so...so if I told you I liked you, you wouldn't hate me?" He blurted then covered his mouth and went bright red, even redder than he had been on stream, he curled up further into a ball and tears formed in his eyes.<br/><br/>There was an at least 30 second period of silence, "..can I see you George?"<br/><br/>"I.." He thought for less than a second, he didn't want to, he thought he looked awful, he was flustered, red, his hair messy, his eyes puffy and his face streaked with tears, yet Dream...he couldn't say np. He turned his camera on and looked straight at his feet.<br/><br/>"You mean...you like like me? George you don't know what I look like! Oh George..fuck"<br/><br/>He just nodded "I don't need to, you're amazing," He whispered not looking into the camera.</p><p>Dream sighed then turned on his camera, pointing it to his face, "George look at me,"</p><p>"St-stop playing a-around, you're gonna have a blank screen or be facing your curtain and forget that these are my actual feelings that you're messing with,"<br/><br/>"George Davidson. Look at the camera,"<br/><br/>He flinched and looked up slightly, his eyes widening when he saw Dreams face, he grabbed his phone and switched to discord, he stared at him for at least 5 minutes.<br/><br/>"Stop staring at me you're making me regret showing you my face,"<br/><br/>"I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!"<br/><br/>He laughed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, "Now can you let me speak? I love you too, so much, more than you know, I have for so long..so fucking long George, and that fact that you worked yourself up over this, god I wish I was there, I want to hug you right now, so badly. I want to kiss you George, I want you with me. I want to kiss you and make you mine."<br/><br/>He went beet red, "Y-you..I...I love you so much," He whispered<br/><br/>"I love you too George, so much,"<br/><br/>"S-so...what are we going to do,"<br/><br/>"Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?"<br/><br/>He went even redder and nodded silently, a small smile on his face.<br/><br/>"I can't hear you Georgeeee!" He said with a visible smirk.<br/><br/>He covered his face with his hoodie sleeves and went red again, "Yes," He whispered quietly.<br/><br/>He smirked more, "Got me a boyfriend,"<br/><br/>George giggled, "I wanna come see you! Like in Florida!"<br/><br/>"You do? Ok get back on your computer I'm getting you tickets,"<br/><br/>He switched to his computer and put his headset back on, "You really don't have to I can pa-"<br/><br/>"I'm paying love, no questions,"<br/><br/>"L-love?" He stuttered, going bright red again.<br/><br/>He laughed, "Ok I'm calling you that more often your reaction was amazing,"<br/><br/>He stuttered to come up with an answer then just sighed, "Oh fuck me I'm dating an asshole," He said jokingly<br/><br/>"It's on my to-do list baby don't worry,"<br/><br/>He spat out his drink and went even redder, "DREAM!" He shouted, his voice cracking as Dream laughed.<br/><br/>"Just telling the truth baby, and call me Clay when we're not on stream, I've told you a million times,"<br/><br/>"You are going to be the death of me, but ok then Clay,"<br/><br/>He giggled then sent a screenshot of the tickets and the link to the tickets to George, "You're coming over next week. Flights at 4am GMT...sorry, but it's first class!"<br/><br/>"CLAY! OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU YOU'RE AMAZING I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH,"<br/><br/>"Calm down love it's just a plane ticket,"<br/><br/>He blushed a little, "W-well it's a lot to me...thank you, I love you,"<br/><br/>"Love you too baby,"<br/><br/>"Stop with the pet names you're making me blush too easily,"<br/><br/>"I like it, I'm using them in video's more often,"<br/><br/>"Nonono don't...cause then chat will see me all flustered and then I'll be all stuttery and they'll work it out,"<br/><br/>He giggled, "Speaking of that when will we tell like y'know..the public,"<br/><br/>"Well...I mean half of them knew it before we did lets be honest you've read heatwaves and so have I,"<br/><br/>His eyes widened and he went red, "I...y-yeah I read that fanfic..."<br/><br/>"So did I....a-anyway when are we going to tell them?"<br/><br/>"We should probably tell Sap, Bad, Skeppy and Ant soon,"<br/><br/>"Yeah...can we tell Nick tomorrow?"<br/><br/>"Of course we can love, he should know, but I say we tell the fans when we feel ready, don't make it an obligation though, we can keep our usual dynamic, I flirt with you enough for it to be normal,"<br/><br/>He hid hid face behind his hoodie sleeves again and a crimson blush overtook his entire face as he tried and failed to respond, simply nodding.<br/><br/>"Georgie move your hands,"<br/><br/>George moved his hand away from his face and played with the sleeves, self conciously.<br/><br/>"You're really pretty you know,"<br/><br/>"I'm p-pretty?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, pretty, like too soft for hot but outstandingly beautiful, so pretty,"<br/><br/>His blush just increased, "Th-thank you,"<br/><br/>"Don't thank me for stating the truth baby,"<br/><br/>He went to hide his face<br/><br/>"Don't you dare I wanna see your pretty face,"</p><p>George brought his hands back down, "I'm not even that cute Dream, you're the hot one,"<br/><br/>He blushed slightly and smiled, "Shush I'm the one supposed to be making you flustered,"<br/><br/>"Its w-w-working," He stammered and the blush scattered more.<br/><br/>"God I wish I was with you,"<br/><br/>"S-so do I,"<br/><br/>"Still you're going to be here soon...maybe one day we could move in together,"<br/><br/>"I want kids," He mumbled.<br/><br/>"Pardon love?"<br/><br/>"I...I said that I want kids...one day when I'm older...maybe.."<br/><br/>His heart melted at the boy on the other side of the camera, curled up in a ball on his chair, blushing heavily, in a hoodie too big for him, his hair messy, biting his lip slightly and not looking at the camera. "George I...that would be amazing, oh god damnit I really am in love with you,"<br/><br/>He giggled softly and smiled, "I love you too Dream," He said then opened twitter, "Oh god...no...nonononono I can't do this today," He said putting his phone down and burying his head into his knees. you could hear the fear in his voice.<br/><br/>Dream was immediately concerned, "Whats wrong baby?"<br/><br/>"Twitter...they all think...know...I'm in love with you..it was obvious wasn't it..in that stream, because normally I respond to your flirting but this time I didn't I just blushed and stuttered and-...clay I'm scared," He said looking up slightly, his eyes puffy from crying again.<br/><br/>"Oh god, Georgie don't be scared, please, I'm here for you...do you want to tell them or not, I'm happy to do anything but please don't be sad, I don't want you to be sad, it would break me, I  love you and I'm here for you,"<br/><br/>"I...we should tell them....m-maybe after we tell Nick and Bad and everyone...then we tell the fans...a-and it's ok I'm fine, I'm fine,"<br/><br/>"You promise me?"<br/><br/>"I promise Clay, I promise,"<br/><br/>"Thank you, so much, genuinely, I'm here for you yeah?"<br/><br/>"I know you're here for me, I'm here for you. And you know how I know that you're here for me? Cause I know for a fact that the Oklahoma football people started playing 10 minutes ago cause I heard an alarm go off on our phone and I checked, yet you're here comforting your crying boyfriend over something that happens all the time,"<br/><br/>He laughed, "They are playing yeah, and I'll watch them later, you're what matters to me right now. Just you,"<br/><br/>He smiled and switched to his phone, putting it face down on his desk as he changed into a pair of fluffy blue disney pyjamas, he picked the phone up and got into bed, smiling at Dream who was still on the other side of the call.<br/><br/>"Disney pyjamas, George you're going to make me melt. Stop being so adorableee!"<br/><br/>He blushed again, "I'm not I'm just-" He was interrupted by his own yawn. "S-sorry, I'm really tired,"<br/><br/>"No worries baby, it's like 4 am for you,"<br/><br/>"Y-yeah," He said and propped the phone up on his nightstand, trying to continue conversation but eventually closing his eyes and starting to sleep.<br/><br/>"George? Oh you're asleep, you look so cute...I love you Georgie,"<br/><br/>He smiled slightly, "Love you too Dreamie," He whispered in the softest most tired voice in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>9. Tommyinnit and the no good terrible very bad day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's day has not been the best...and thats an understatement, and so when he thinks everyone hates him...what happens?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REQUESTED BY @Karo AMAZING PROMPT.</p><p>Also in this au they all live in the modern world and everything. They all live in a huge house together in the middle of the woods. Tommys 14, Tubbos 16 and so is Ranboo. Wilbur and Techno are 22, Dream is 19. It's for the plot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" Techno shouted at him as he cowered in the corner of the room.<br/><br/>"Wh...what did I d-do?" Tommy stuttered looking down at his feet.<br/><br/>"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO OHHHH SO YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO PUT GREEN HAIR DYE IN MY PINK?"<br/><br/>"N-no? Why w-w-would I d-do that... y-you care about th-that."<br/><br/>"YEAH I DO CARE ABOUT IT AND YOU THINK I BELIEVE YOU? YOU REALLY DO? YOU THINK WILL OR DAD WOULD DO THAT?"<br/><br/>"no! No th-they wouldn't! B-b-b-but it w-wasn't me! I promise!"<br/><br/>"Awww you promise do you?"<br/><br/>"Yes," He whispered looking down.<br/><br/>Techno bent down to his level, "Well you know what Toms?"<br/><br/>"Wh-what?"<br/><br/>"I don't believe youu!" He said mockingly, imitating Tommy then laughing cruelly. <br/><br/>He held back tears and bit his lip, "But I didn't do it,"<br/><br/>"Yeah right very funny,"<br/><br/>Wilbur ran down the stairs very annoyed, "TOMMY!" He shouted.<br/><br/>He flinched and scrambled to his feet, running over to him, "Y-yeah?" He stuttered.<br/><br/>"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SNAP MY GUITAR STRINGS?!"<br/><br/>"I..wh-what? I d-d-didn't do that Wilbur?"<br/><br/>"OH DIDN'T YOU? SO WHAT YOU THINK TECHNO OR DAD WOULD DO THAT?" He said, echoing what Techno had said not minutes ago.<br/><br/>"I...I...I didn't do it..."<br/><br/>He backed him into the wall, "THEN WHO DID YOU BRAT?"<br/><br/>"I d-don't k-know,"<br/><br/>"YOU DON'T KNOW? THE BABY DOESN'T KNOW WHO BROKE MY FUCKING GUITAR STRINGS!"<br/><br/>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" He said, apologising quickly, terrified of his older brother looming over him as he was backed into the wall, he looked up at them, tears threatening to spill as his heart rate quickened.<br/><br/>"You're sorry? How cute. Now are you going to pay for Will to get a new guitar or me to get new hair dye?"<br/><br/>"I d-don't have m-m-money..."<br/><br/>"Then get some you dick,"<br/><br/>"Why are you two crowding Tommy what did he do?" Phil asked.<br/><br/>Techno gestured to his bright green hair, "He changed my hair dye, broke Will's guitar and won't own up to it when it has his name written all over it,"<br/><br/>"Ah, so I'm guessing he's also the one who filled my room with balloons?"<br/><br/>Tommys eyes widened as he shook his head rapidly.<br/><br/>"You know what. You've done enough mess today. We were going to have a nice family day and you've quite frankly ruined it with your childish immature behaviour. You're a dissapointment Tommy," He said bitterly, hatred laced through his voice.<br/><br/>He gasped quietly and clenched his fists, running up to his room and locking the door, as soon as the door was shut he burst into floods of tears...he didn't do it...it wasn't him... Intrusive thoughts flooded his mind, <em>'No one cares about you' 'You're a dissapointment' 'Dad hates you' 'Tech and Wilby hate you' 'You don't deserve to be their brother' '<strike>You don't deserve to live'</strike><br/><br/></em>Tommy shook his head and cried more into a pillow, shaking and hyperventilating. He tried to slowly regulate his breathing and pulled out his phone, texting Tubbo and Ranboo on their groupchat.<br/><br/><strong>*Groupchat**<br/><br/></strong><strong>Tommyinnit: Hey y'all! Wanna go get icecream or smthing?<br/></strong><strong>Tubbo: If Ranboo does then I'm in</strong><strong><br/></strong><strong>Ranboo: Sure y not. Meet us there?<br/>Tommyinnit: :D oki!<br/><br/></strong>He smiled and got up, washing his face to try and get rid of the tears, he unlocked his window, shoved a pair of boots on and grabbed his backpack, climbing out and jumping onto the grass, he was only on the first floor so didn't hurt himself. He looked to see if Philza or his brothers could see him, they couldn't, perfect. He ran across his garden and jumped the gate into the woods, pulling his phone out and texting them again.<br/><br/><strong>Tommyinnit: Escaped the death trap, coming now lmao :)<br/></strong><strong>Tubbo: k.</strong><br/><br/>"Bit passive agressive but ok then," He said quietly to himself and played with his jumper sleeves, spotting Tubbo and Ranboo sat at the table outside the shop. He beamed and waved, running over, "BIG MAN! MEMORY BOY!" He shouted smiling.<br/><br/>Tubbo looked up and rolled his eyes, "Anyway Ranboo like I was saying I'm running for school council president so hopefully I win!"<br/><br/>"Oh thats so cool," ranboo said and smiled, "I'll run for vice yeah?"<br/><br/>"Yeah totally,"<br/><br/>"U-um...hi...and I thought you said we were running together Toby?"<br/><br/>"Yeah but you're always doing something plus you're really irresponsible so I think Ranboo would be better," He said, little did Tommy know that Tubbo and Ranboo were just trying to annoy him for fun. It wasn't working though. It was just making him upset.<br/><br/>He nodded slightly and sat down, looking down, "So um-"<br/><br/>"Hey Tubbo what do you want I'll pay for you?"<br/><br/>"Cookies and cream," <br/><br/>"Cool," He said and got up before Tommy could say anything.<br/><br/>"I'll....I'm not hungry," He whispered and tapped slowly.<br/><br/>"The oh so great Tommyinnit Minecraft is being awful quiet today," Tubbo said smirking slightly.</p><p>"Y-yeah...no reason..."<br/><br/>"You sure?"<br/><br/>"Yes. I'm sure." He snapped.<br/><br/>"God damnit Tommy no need to be so touchy."<br/><br/>"I'm sorry...I'm sorry,"<br/><br/>Ranboo came back and passed Tubbo his ice cream. Immediately ignoring Tommy and carrying on his conversation.<br/><br/>He sat there awkwardly, playing with his hands. After about thirty minutes he got up, "I'm going," He said, tears threatening to spill again.  Tommy ran and fast as he could into the woods. Sititng down by a tree and bursting into even more agressive tears than before, shaking and crying. His breathing quickened rapidly and his thoughts became un controllable. <em>Everyone hated him, what was the point, he couldn't go on, there was no point, he had no friends, no one to talk to, his life was o̵̢̨̠̖͖̼͇̻̩͂͜v̷̹̬͔͓̓ẽ̴͕̤̳̮͔̙̥̈́̾ŗ̵̯̻̘̤͖͚͈̞͊. <br/><br/><br/></em>He tried to shout but a lump formed in his throat, closing him off, he felt dizzy and held himself tightly.<br/><br/>Meanwhile Dream was looking around the house for Tommy, he'd been out when the argument happened so hadn't heard from Tommy recently. He'd wanted to take him to a trampolining place he'd seen with George and Sapnap. Although Tommy had family he saw him as a little brother. He cared for him, a lot. Even if he had weird ways of showing it, Tommy mattered so much to him. He knocked on Tommys door then noticed it was locked.<br/><br/>"Tommy?" He called, waiting 30 seconds and still not getting a response, after repeating his name twice he got a little concerned and grabbed a hair pin, quickly unlocking the door, he noticed that tommy wasn't there...Tommy wasn't there and he hadn't told him...that wasn't normal...that didn't happen. Ever. He looked around and saw a tear stained pillow. "Fuck," He whispered, knowing that Tommy would be somewhere in the woods, and that he wasn't ok. He ran out into the wood and started shouting, "TOMMY? THOMAS? TOMMY!" He called.<br/><br/>Tommy heard him quietly, "D-DREAM!" He shouted through tears, in an obviously broken voice.<br/><br/>Dream <strong>sprinted </strong>through the tree's to see Tommy curled up in a ball of his own tears, shaking and unable to breath. He bent down to Tommys level, "Tommy, it's me, Clay, I'm here,"<br/><br/>"E-everyone hates me," He whispered.<br/><br/>"No, no no one hates you, I love you more than anything. What happened?"<br/><br/>"W-willby and T-techie hate m-me b-b-because they th-think I b-broke W-wilbys guitar a-and ch-changed T-techies hair d-dye to g-green b-b-but I d-d-didn't it w-was Tubbo a-and Ranboo wh-who hate m-me now a-as well because t-they were ignoring me, a-and they sh-shouted at me a-and screamed a-at me then D-d-dad said I w-was a dissapointment,"<br/><br/>His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Those fucking dickheads. Tommy you're amazing, you're not a dissapointment, you're far from it. You're smart, kind, funny, intelligent and the most amazing kid ever. You have so much potential,"<br/><br/>"I d-d-don't deserve t-to live,"<br/><br/>He shook his head even more, "Yes you do. You matter so so so much," He said and hugged him tightly.<br/><br/>He hugged him back and buried his head in his shoulders, his tears stopping.<br/><br/>Dream started tickling him, making him burst out laughing, squirming a lot, "D-d-d-dream!"<br/><br/>"Yessss?"<br/><br/>"ST-STOP!"<br/><br/>"Hmmmmm, say Dream is the best,"<br/><br/>"N-N-N-NEVER!"<br/><br/>"Then nope," He said and carried on tickling him.<br/><br/>He was crying happy tears at this point, a huge grin on his face, "STOP!" He squealed.<br/><br/>"SAY ITTT!"<br/><br/>"FINE DREAM IS THE BEST!" He shouted.<br/><br/>Dream stopped and sat down, pulling Tommy into his lap and hugging him, "I'm adopting you now you're my little brother I take no critisism thank youuu!"<br/><br/>He laughed and hugged him back, "Ok then big man, new brother, Clayton Dream,"<br/><br/>"Never call me Clayton I WILL decapitate you. Clay is fine you're one of the few who has the permission to say that. But Clayton can die at the bottom of the ocean,"<br/><br/>"Fair enough, the only name I hate is Theseus which is technically my real name and only Techno calls me it. So like it's on birth certificates and stuff but thats it. I could never pronounce it as a kid...do you remember that? You were like...5 when I was born right?"<br/><br/>"I was, and I do remember that, I mean lets be honest I couldn't pronounce it either. It was Tech, Will and Thesis...Thebus...Tommy,"<br/><br/>"Yup, it is I thesis!"<br/><br/>"Why even is that your name?"<br/><br/>"Technoblade, fucking idiot eight year old being obsessed with Greek mythology. Then dad was like hmm lets take name advice from my asshole twin boys!"<br/><br/>"Oof, I don't even know what was going through my mothers BRAIN like my surname I'm cool with, like I ask most people to call me by it cause Dreams a cool name, but CLAYTON! I'M NAMED AFTER CLAY! LITERAL CLAY!"<br/><br/>Tommy burst out laughing again, "Yes, us two being named after earth bricks and greek heros....who here actually has a normal name though?"<br/><br/>"Your dad. Phillip Minecraft, and Wilbur, or William Soot Minecraft."<br/><br/>"Good point, but then we have Nick Sapnap, Alex Quackity...Karl has a normal name I guess. Toby Tubbo is just a clusterfuck, same with Ranboo who's surname WE DON'T EVEN KNOW! THEN WE HAVE FUCKING GEORGE FOUND! GEORGE FOUND! THATS A ADJECTIVE! YOU HAVE A FUCKING ADJECTIVE AS YOUR SURNAME!"<br/><br/>Dream laughed with him and smiled, "George is a strange human being,"<br/><br/>"He issss!"<br/><br/>Soon Tommy heard loud voices calling his name...Techno, Wilbur and Phil. He clung tighter to Dream who held him tightly.<br/><br/>"Hey...Toms...I'm sorry, Ranboo told us that it wasn't you...and that you seemed upset, so we came to find you," Wilbur said</p><p> </p><p>”And we found your pillow,” Techno said and put the tear stained pillow on the ground.<br/><br/>He looked up, "It's ok...want huggles?"<br/><br/>They all laughed and joined the hug pile. Dream smiling and hugging all of them.<br/><br/>"We were talking about how stupid my name is,"<br/><br/>"Hey! It's not stupid it's cool he was a hero!"<br/><br/>"Yes but you see Techno I cannot pronounce it or spell it until last year,"<br/><br/>".....fair enough it was a shit name for a child, but as an adult it's such a cool name."<br/><br/>"Says the greek mythology nerd," Dream butted in.<br/><br/>"Says the football nerd."<br/><br/>"Touche," He said and ran a hand through his hair. "God I missed just talking to you guys and hugging. We live in the same damn house yet never talk,"<br/><br/>"Good point, we need to have a day out...we should all go to a theme park together, like ALL of us. Sleepy bois, Dream Team, SkepHalo. Tubbo, Ranboo, Fundy, Niki, Sam, Punz, Purpled, Ponk, Puffy, Eret, Schlatt, Quackity, Karl, literally everyone," Philza said.<br/><br/>"You know what sounds like a plan, lets say Friday?"<br/><br/>"Friday. I'll text everyone that they dont have an option to come or not this is a mandatory day out,"<br/><br/>Tommy giggled, "Yay theme park...I love you all,"<br/><br/>"Love ya too Toms," Wilbur said and ruffled his hair<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>